


They're Grinning in Los Angeles

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Sex, Vacation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: The Andromeda Galaxy was vast, and it's problems numerous--there always seemed to be another pocket of Kett, another set of ill-mannered raiders stealing shipments meant for settlements--but Ryder has done it.She's finally convinced Tann to give her some vacation time. A month, to be exact. And she knows exactly who she wants to spend it with.





	They're Grinning in Los Angeles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! How are you doing? 
> 
> Several notes:
> 
> This is like, the second time I've ever written anything f/m, and it's unbeta'd--so if anything seems off or wrong, feel free to make me aware--I'm only half sure of what I'm doing. 
> 
> Is there an official name for this ship? I know it's a rarepair, but we should come up with one. I'm rather shit at it myself, so if any of you have any ideas, or actually know of one that's used, I would love to hear it! Maybe something to do with being mutually alien? Or important military wise? I don't know. 
> 
> If you like this fic, and would like me to know/post more E rated oneshots for this couple, please let me know in the comments at the end!

_ Finally.  _ Ryder thought, pausing in her gait, the toe of her boot kissing the first step up to Evfra’s door. She took a moment to appreciate the simple, white stone of the building in front of her; chalk flowers had been doodled carelessly along the bottom off it, no doubt by the neighbourhood children. Ryder chuckled, and then raced forward, bounding up the steps like a puppy who didn’t quite have control of her limbs, stumbling over her own feet and nearly tripping at the top. 

The weight of her bags tugged her backward with every bound and jostle, but she struggled against them to grab at the doorknob. Ryder fidgeted for a moment, patting herself down the best she could in order to find the spare key Evfra had printed for her. She drew her bottom lip into her mouth, bouncing on her heels at the mere  _ idea  _ of the vacation in front of her.

It had been shameless, how she had asked. Shameless in a way that could only be accomplished by a Ryder—as in, Ryder followed Tann around basically attached to his leg, waving a doctor’s note around and whining loudly. Tann had been, suffice to say,  _ annoyed  _ enough to give her the month’s leave that she requested. Satisfied, Ryder had then left with little more than a thank you and went right to packing. 

Ryder had discussed it with Evfra, of course—as much as she generally loved being an absolute  _ inconvenience,  _ the activity had lost its appeal long ago, when it came to him. She’d undeniably, unabashedly fallen in love with the moody angaran. And when Evfra pulled her close, wrapping her tightly in his arms and whispering soft nothings against her collarbone, she knew that he felt the same. 

“Oh honey, I’m home.” Ryder called into his house, setting her bags down in the entryway. She worked her fingers under her scarf, tugging it free from her neck and hooking it on the coat rack; Evfra’s rofjinn was hanging there, undisturbed. “Well  _ hello. _ ”

“Don’t touch it.” Evfra warned as he came down the hallway, datapad in hand. His eyes flicked upward, and then softened. “Fine, do as you wish—” He looked down at her bags, and cocked an eyeridge, curiosity piqued. “—are you moving in?”

“Someday I might.” Ryder told him, carefully taking his rofjinn from where it hung. She carefully pulled it around her neck, shivering as an inherent, indescribable warmth rolled through her alongside Evfra’s scent. “If you’re not careful, I’m going to have to ask you to marry me.” 

Evfra rolled his eyes and set his datapad down on the kitchen counter beside him. He walked up to Ryder and was about to hug her when she lurched forward, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her face against his chest. He returned the hug with ease, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I missed you.” Ryder whispered. 

Evfra let out a soft hum in response, fiddling with the rofjinn around her neck. He moved his hand upward, cradling her face before turning it upward to face him. “I missed you too.” Evfra dipped down to press a kiss to her mouth—and then jerked away, brow furrowing. “You’re…”

He let the word hang in the air for a moment. 

“I’m what?” Ryder teased, letting her hands play across his lower back, smoothing over his uniform—he must’ve gotten off work just before she arrived. “Sexy? Irresistible?” 

Evfra closed his eyes, letting his hands mimic her gestures, careful and perfect. “You’re going to have to leave.” He told her, face twisting in agony as he nearly spat out the words, each one sounding more pained then the next. Ryder cocked an eyebrow.

“No thanks.” Ryder replied, pushing her bottom lip out into a pout. “You and I took a month off to be together, and I don’t want to give that up for anything—but…” She tilted her head to the side, balancing her chin on his sternum. “…why do you want me gone? Have plans with some sexy angara? Can I watch?” 

“Sara, this isn’t funny. I am sorry to ruin your vacation, but you need to leave.” Evfra repeated, attempting to turn away from her. “I…it will only be for a week. Certainly you can find something to do for seven days.”

“Nope. Tempest has already left.” Ryder replied, finally letting her arms drop. She poked at his chest playfully. “And SAM’s taken a leave of absence at my request.” Her fingers moved down to tug at Evfra’s belt loop--she heard a familiar growl rip through Evfra’s throat, and the next thing she knew, she was pressed against the wall.

The photos on either side of her shook with the strength of it; one even swung itself free from its hook, sliding down toward the ground. Ryder slammed a hand uselessly at the wall, barely catching it. Evfra had one hand pressed to her hip, and the other against her shoulder, keeping her in place.

“Woah, woah, hey there.” Ryder reasoned, eyebrows shooting up to mingle with her hairline. “Hey, calm down big guy. Calm down. If you want me to go, I’ll go.” She carefully pinched the frame of the photo in her fingers, lifting it back towards its home on the wall.

“No. I don’t…” Evfra let out a huff of breath, loosening his grip only to bring both of his arms on either side of Ryder’s head. “…I don’t really want you to go. But it’d be better if you did.” His voice ended in a whisper, and he lowered his head like a kicked dog.

He reached a hand out and took the photo from Ryder, carefully putting it back on its nail. Ryder waited patiently for him to speak, only moving to lope her arms around his neck and pull him closer so that their chests were pressed tight to each other. She could feel each shuddering breath he took dust her cheeks in soft puffs and tried desperately not to giggle as they tickled her..

“You won’t understand.” Evfra finally muttered, nudging her face gently with his nose. “It’s not something we speak of, and certainly not to outsiders.” 

“Outsider? Harsh.” Ryder teased, drawing her fingers slowly over the back of Evfra’s skull. “What did I do to deserve  _ that  _ nonsense? Is it because I didn’t take my shoes off at the door?”

Evfra’s head tilted downward, and he frowned when he realised that she had, indeed, left her footwear on. “Sara.”

“I knew it. It’s always the shoes with you.” Ryder teased, lips quirking up into a smile. It fell seconds later, and she nodded to herself, slow and full of understanding. “I…understand if it’s not something you’re comfortable talking about. But I’m here if you need me to be. I’m open to learning everything I can about your people.” She pressed her forehead against his, eyes drifting closed. “I love you.”

There was silence, and Ryder did her best to ignore curious fingers plucking at her the strings of her sweatpants and skittering across her clothed stomach, as if searching for an answer. Ryder simply waited, wondering when she’d become so patient.  _ Love does that to you, I guess. _

“Do you ever wonder why we angara have such large families?” Evfra asked, fingers halting in their useless search. He didn’t give her time to answer. “Our species has seasons.” 

“Yeah, I mean. It’s winter right now, isn’t it?” Ryder asked, shifting slightly. A mouth was pressing against hers in an instant, and she stilled. “Alright, wrong answer. What do you mean?”

Evfra let out a frustrated sigh, and he finally pulled away from her. Ryder took a few steps forward, following him. It was hard, considering her legs had turned to jelly underneath her. 

“Angara, like most species, procreate to bear offspring.” Evfra began, folding his arms behind his back and turning from her. “And like most species, we have certain times of the year where we need to…” 

“Fuck.” Ryder finished for him. “That’s not that weird. I mean, human women are the same way. We have a monthly thing, get horny--there’s blood involved. It’s kind of gross.” 

Evfra rolled his eyes. “Sara, I’ve been with you long enough to know what the human menstrual cycle is. What angara go through isn’t as simple as that. We are…more aggressive.” 

Ryder clicked her tongue, walking past him to get to the fridge. His eyes followed her as she moved, like a cat watching a particularly defenceless bird. “Have you ever met a woman on her period?” She asked, popping open the door and peering inside. 

“Sara, if it were as easy as that, do you think I’d be asking you to leave?” Evfra all but demanded, hand coming down hard on the table. Ryder didn’t even flinch, grabbing at a bottle of water. 

“Yeah.” Ryder responded, closing the fridge door. She uncapped her water slowly, staring Evfra in the eye. “You overreact about literally everything, when it comes to me. Us.” After a careful swig, she stepped toward Evfra, never breaking eye contact. “And even if you weren’t, I’d still want to stay.”

Evfra’s nostrils flared as he crossed the space between them. “You aren’t built for that sort of—” He cut himself off, sighing. “—Sara, this isn’t easy to talk about. It’s not just that we become more aggressive. It…I…”

“Well, never thought I’d see you at a loss for words.” Ryder teased, though she didn’t smile. She looked down at her feet for a second, then nodded. “If this is some sort of cultural thing that I’m not supposed to see or take part in, then I get it. I promise. I can comm the Ama Darav family, then catch a shuttle to their place for a week.”

“ _ No. _ ” Evfra snapped, keeping his face turned from her. “You can’t. And it’s not…it’s not that.” He murmured, squeezing his eyes together tight and bracing against the counter with a single hand. “I don’t want you to leave. I want you to stay and—” He let out a hiss between clenched teeth. He stormed forward, grabbing at Ryder’s waist and dragging her forward, face inches from hers. Their eyes met, and he held her gaze. “—I want to fuck you against every surface in my home.”

A squeak Ryder wasn’t entirely proud of left her. “Oh, ah. Well.” She rolled her lips, unable to tug her eyes away from Evfra’s. “This came on kind of fast.”

“I knew that I was close, but I thought I could last until your visit was over.” Evfra told her—he pressed their foreheads together, and a small shock of electricity rolled over her cheeks and the tiny, soft hairs there stuck up in defiance. “Then, I smelled you.”

One of his hands freed her hip, lifting to card through her hair and twist into it. He tugged her head backward and drew his lips down the pale of her throat. “It was like I couldn’t think.” He uttered, his voice little more than a growl. “Every thought in my mind was blurred and then wiped away at the mere presence of you. And I knew, if you stayed here --slept beside me—I wouldn’t be able to control myself.”

“Oh my  _ god. _ ” Ryder whimpered, bottom lip quickly catching between her teeth. “Fuck, Evfra, I am so on board with this.”

Evfra’s hand dropped from her hair, caressing the back of her neck. His thumb pressed gently under her ear. “You’re not angaran.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Not angaran.” Ryder replied, pressing closer to him. His body hummed where it pressed up against hers. “Human. And really interested in whatever is going on with your body right now.”

“What if  _ your  _ body can’t handle it?” Evfra questioned, his thumb stroking right behind her ear. Ryder shuddered, pressing their noses together. Evfra kissed her, gentle and warm. “Sara.”

Ryder chuckled, trading another kiss with him. Evfra seemed almost hungry as he accepted it, and the hand still on her hip gripped her harder. 

“Evfra, compared to all the other shit I go through, do you really think a week of sex is going to kill me?” Ryder shook her head, trying to beat back her own amusement. “God, that sounds so nice. Do you know how bored I get on the Tempest? Fingers, toys—they don’t compare to the real thing you know.” 

Evfra shuddered. 

“Once I have you, I won’t let you go.” He warned, fingers creeping up under her shirt to ghost along her stomach.

Ryder smiled, one corner of her mouth curling up like she had a fish hook caught in it. “Do you promise? I’m kind of clingy.” She responded, loping her hands back around his neck; she let herself be led from the kitchen and down a nearby hall. 

“If I were to promise, you’d really move in.” Evfra teased, and Ryder lifted her arms as he divested her of his rofjinn and her shirt, dropping them both on the carpet as they moved. Impatient hands went to cup her breasts through her sports bra, snarling at it in distaste. 

“I know, you just learned the clasps on the other one.” Ryder teased. “But this one is much easier—”

Evfra interrupted her. “—I would love to make that promise.” He told her, curling her fingers under the elastic straps of her bra. He leaned forward, kissing her soundly and pressing his tongue pleadingly against the seam of her lips. Ryder easily opened her mouth, letting it press inside. His mouth was wet and hot, tongue blunter than a human’s and thicker. 

“You know Tann would never allow me to retire.” Ryder told him, lips pressed tightly to his. Evfra nudged his bedroom door open with his heel, dragging Ryder in after him; he twisted sharply and Ryder found herself near-tossed back onto the bed, landing on it with an audible grunt.

“I know.” He told her, kissing at the corners of her mouth. Ryder giggled and tried to chase his lips to get a real kiss, but he pulled back. 

“Not to mention you’re married to your work.” Ryder teased, stretching out onto the bed. A curious hand pressed to her stomach, tickling familiar scars and tracing their way along them. “God, I love you though.” She whispered, and he jerked his head up to look at her. 

“I love you too.” Evfra offered, climbing onto the bed. He straddled her hips and then bent low over her, kissing at her collarbone. “Why did you wear this?” He asked, curling a finger around the thick strap of her bra and tugging at it once again.

“I don’t know anymore.” Ryder replied. “Wanna help me take it off?” 

Evfra let out a soft, thoughtful hum that was accompanied by a curious thumb popping underneath the band of her bra and tugging upward. “I think I must—you don’t seem particularly interested in removing it.”

“ _ I _ was under the impression that you were going to rip off my clothes and ravish me.” Ryder defended, batting her lashes at Evfra, who now moved both hands to the bottom of the bra. He tugged at it, slipping it up and over her breasts, but not over her head. 

“I intend to ravish you, certainly.” Evfra rumbled out, tone both hungry and needy. “But nothing as violent as that. I would like to enjoy my time with you, while I still can—I will no doubt become far more possessive and perhaps dominant as time wears on.”

Ryder sat up partially, tugging her bra the rest of the way off and throwing it off the side of the bed. “I can’t believe you. Getting me all excited and then letting me down like that.” She affixed her hands to his thighs, tilting her head to the side and giving him a sly grin. “I was so ready to be pinned down and fucked until I couldn’t feel my legs—”

The air was knocked from her as she was forced backward, pressed hard against the bed. Greedy hands groped at her breasts, squeezing them and massaging them in hot palms. Ryder groaned as thumbs pressed against her nipples, running over them and rolling them playfully. She opened her mouth, ready to say something—but Evfra covered her mouth with his own before she could speak, dipping his tongue into her mouth and sealing their lips together. 

One of Evfra’s hands detached from her breasts, smoothing down her stomach; he hooked his thumb the best he could in her belly button, tugging at it. Ryder whined, the noise caught with ease by Evfra, who pulled away with a pant. He kissed her bottom lip and then travelled down over her rounded chin and the sensitive skin of her throat. 

“Do I ever fuck you any other way?” Evfra asked, kissing at the top of her breasts. His wandering hand slid under the band of her sweatpants, shaking his head. “Do you dress down for everything, or just for me?” 

“Take me on a date, if you want to know that bad.” Ryder teased, drawing her fingers gently over Evfra’s mantle, letting them dance against his collarbone at the end. Evfra chuckled, turning his head to kiss at her hand best he could. 

She curled up against him, slipping her arms up and around his neck. Ryder continued to kiss at his scar, breath hitching when his fingers played with the lace on the top of her underwear. He snorted, shaking his head. 

“Lacey underwear?” He asked, snapping the band of it. Ryder bit her bottom lip, looking away from him. “Unbelievable.” 

Ryder was about to defend herself, but her words died in her throat as Evfra dipped further down to suck a nipple into his mouth, pressing his tongue against it. Ryder whined softly, pinching her top lip between her teeth—the whine turned into a soft, broken moan when a thick finger slid down over the front of her panties, dragging down the front of them slowly. A single lick of flame flickered to life in her belly, burning sharply and getting her to buck her fingers up against the hand. 

“Oh _ god. _ ” Ryder murmured as he crooked the finger forward, putting pressure against the quick dampening of her entrance. At her words, Evfra sucked  _ hard  _ on her nipple, gently tugging the sensitive flesh between his teeth and rolling it between them. 

Ryder took a shaky breath, body shuddering as Evfra slipped his finger around the side of the thin material of her underwear, gently sweeping it along the outer lips of her vagina. The touch was soft, asking for permission. Ryder let out a huffed, annoyed breath that got a chuckle, before the finger slipped further behind the underwear, shoving them away so he could explore the wetness and heat that was beginning to radiate from her sex. 

“Evfra, get back up here.” Ryder demanded, digging her fingers into the grooves of his mantle. Evfra looked up at her, looking oddly defiant. “Come  _ here. _ ” She whined, toes curling against the sheets, sounding oddly like a child having a tantrum. 

Evfra popped free of her nipple with a downright  _ smug  _ luck, pinching the nipple in his finger lightly. “And what could you possibly want me up here for?” He asked, cocking his head to the side as his finger lazily traced the outer lips to her sex. 

“To kiss you, silly.” She chuckled. “Or to kiss you silly. I haven’t decided.” She dragged him down, sliding one of her hands up to cradle the back of his head. Evfra let out a breathless, hitched moan spill into her mouth as she remained in control of the kiss, pressing her tongue to the top of his mouth and then letting it dip down to tangle with his. 

Whenever Evfra’s tongue began to battle for dominance, Ryder quickly overpowered it, groaning and growling into her lover’s mouth. She only faltered when his finger pressed forward, gathering slick on it before pressing it directly against her entrance. He took advantage of her distraction, plunging his tongue into her mouth, flicking his thumb against the nipple of the breast still in his grasp. 

Ryder breathed his name into his mouth, canting her hips against the finger hovering right at her entrance. He pulled his hand away, much to her displeasure, using it to tug her underwear down just enough to give him more room to work. Instead of pressing back down, Evfra’s fingers ghosted over her clit, earning a sob as he began to work it in smooth circles.

“Fuck  _ yes,  _ Evfra,  _ fuck. _ ” Ryder wheezed out, kicking a heel against the bedding. She searched for his mouth again, but he had it pressed to the side of her neck, hungrily sucking and biting at the flesh and leaving bruised skin behind. His mouth travelled across her breast, leaving remnants of his love behind with his teeth and lips for only him to see. He grabbed at her side, hauling her hips up closer to his. 

Evfra then twisted his hand, remaining unbearably quiet in comparison to Ryder. He brought his other finger along her folds, dipping into her entrance just enough to gather wetness onto his finger before slipping back to slide it along the lips on either side. Ryder let out a choked, broken sob, letting it dissolve into a babbled moan. 

“I’m going to fucking… _ fuck.  _ Evfra, baby, you’re gonna—” She cut herself off with a groan, feeling the tension that had been building between her thighs grow taut. Ryder turned her head to the side, chest shuddering with impossibly shaky breaths. “—so fucking close, you’re so good to me,  _ fuck. _ ” 

And just like  _ that,  _ his fingers were gone. And so was his biting, marking mouth. 

Ryder let out a pathetic groan at the loss, prying open her eyes from where they’d unintentionally shut. 

She gritted her teeth, dragging her heels once more against the blanket.

“What the  _ hell. _ ” Ryder demanded. She pressed her tongue to the back of her teeth, forcing her to count each one to calm down. Evfra was staring up at her, patient as ever. “Do you get off on teasing me?” She asked, removing her hands from where they were on his head to cup her own breasts, idly pinching her own erect nipples. 

“I do not.” He responded, both of his hands now on her hips. Ryder watched as he shifted down the bed, lips wicking into a fantastically devious smile. “Your hands don’t belong there.”

Ryder pouted at him. “Well, I don’t see anyone else’s hands here.” She told him with a sigh, biting at her lips to stifle a gasp when she tugged a little too hard. “Besides, who are you to say where my hands belong?”

“They belong here.” Evfra insisted, reaching up to grab one of her hands. He placed her hand just so, curling her fingers into the sensitive area beneath the top of his mantle. Evfra repeated the process with her other hand, and then leaned over to kiss at her belly. Ryder tickled as a small shock of electricity played across her lower stomach, teasing her belly button.

Evfra paused, smiling at Ryder knowingly. “At least, that’s where I would have them, if I were you.” 

That was all the warning Ryder received before his mouth was on her clit, tongue pressing forward to lap at the tiny, swollen bead. Ryder showed her appreciation in the form of a  _ scream,  _ hips attempting to jerk up against his hold. 

“You’re going to get the guard called on us.” Evfra said, languidly licking at her clit in between his words. “Again.” Ryder whined at him for this, squeezing at the thick, tentacle-like protrusions on either side of his face. He let out a rumbling, chest-shaking growl at the attention, jerking her hips up further. 

Evfra kissed down the outside of her lips, licking and lapping at the slick leaking from her.

“Let them come.” Ryder puffed out, trying to grind herself against Evfra’s face, only to be restrained. “But let’s make sure we do first, huh?” 

There was a pause, and Ryder felt Evfra press his face against her thigh—and then start laughing, shoulders shaking. Ryder grinned down at him, trying not to laugh at her own joke but failing miserably. Her own laughter joined in with the angaran’s, and he mouthed at her thigh as he tried to compose himself. 

“Your sense of humour will never change.” He said, lips whispering against her skin. Evfra turned his face, and attention, back to her, kissing her clit gently. “I doubt I will ever understand you, not fully.” He muttered, drawing his tongue back down her folds. He proceeded to lick further down, dipping into her entrance and getting her to let out a pleased shriek in-betwixt her laughter. 

“God, if you ever do, make sure you clue me in.” Ryder teased, letting her head fully rest on the bed beneath her. The burning heat in her belly was coiling tightly, sending those familiar tremors through her thighs. “Evfra, please.”

Evfra splayed a hand across her stomach, turning his head and thrusting his tongue into her. Ryder’s mouth fell open with an almost silent croak, arching off the bed; her legs snapped up and knocked against his shoulders. Evfra grabbed one and hooked it over his shoulder instead, pressing deeper and curling his tongue, drawing as much of her slick into his mouth as he could. Tasting her. 

Ryder was shaking apart. Or burning down. Or being torn to pieces. She could never pinpoint the feeling in her gut when Evfra went down on her—sloppy and wet yet precise and deep, tongue blunter and thicker than a human. Her stomach was on fire and her limbs were quivering, mind scattered to the four winds as she did her best not to completely fall to pieces. 

“ _ Evfra. _ ” She sobbed when he brought his free hand up, rolling it over her clit and rubbing it in quick, smooth circles. It took seconds for her body to finally give in, all tension slipping free and letting her thud down against the sheets with a strangled cry of Evfra’s name. 

She had barely a moment to breathe before he was surging up to kiss her, knocking her leg from her shoulder. Ryder sobbed a thank you into his mouth, followed by an  _ I love you,  _ and then babbling as fingers went to play with her oversensitive, pulsing clit, torn between the drawn-out pleasure and the agonisingly sweet pain.

Evfra lowered his head next to her head, breath coming out in hot puffs against the skin. “I’m going to fuck you.” He whispered, kissing at her earlobe. His fingers tugged her underwear the rest of the way down, tossing them aside, but not quite off the bed. “Until  _ dawn. _ ”

A shudder worked its way through Ryder, and she tilted her throat up, unable to swallow down the groan that was creeping its way up her throat. Determined hands worked her thighs apart, spreading them wide on the bed so he could slip between them.

“You’re going to have to take off your clothes first.” Ryder teased as her breathing steadied. “Need some help?” She asked, hooking a leg around his back. He seemed to consider her offer, before sitting up and once again dislodging her hold. 

Evfra’s shirt was tugged free from his torso and thrown off the end of the bed, quickly followed by his pants. “No.” He responded as he snapped the band of his own underwear, and then drug them down his thighs; his erection, now freed, curved happily against his stomach. Ryder wanted to cry in happiness but compromised with whimpering and curling her toes tightly. 

“You know, if I knew angran’s had such perfect cocks, I might’ve killed the Archon quicker.” 

The  _ perfect  _ cock in question was long and ridged and was a tad darker blue then the rest of Evfra, slipping free from a slit between his legs when aroused. The head was already leaking, profusely, and Evfra carefully gripped himself. He smeared the pre-cum across the head, and then down the length, letting his eyes wander over Ryder’s naked body. 

“And if I had known you were so beautiful under that horrendous armour, we wouldn’t have had to dance around this so long.” He braced his clean hand beside her head, nudging her legs a bit wider. “A shame we’re not biologically compatible—I would love to watch you grow pregnant and fat with our child.” There was a snarl in his voice, and it had a wave of arousal rolling and tumbling through Ryder’s veins, relighting the heat in her gut. 

“Oh really?” Ryder whispered, throat tightening. “Nice and fat, huh? I think I’d like that too.” She murmured, hooking an arm around his neck and resting the other on his bicep. “Tell me more, big guy.”

Evfra kissed her, then, warm and long—almost long enough for Ryder to forget her request.

“It is foolish. Ignore it.” Evfra murmured, pressing his forehead against hers. A small spark of electricity travelled between the two, causing the tiny, soft hairs on her face to stand to attention. 

Ryder snorted. “You can tell me, Evfra. Believe me, it doesn’t turn me off. Not even a little.”

“I…it’s this stupid biological…” He let out a frustrated growl. “…it makes me want to…say things. Do things.” Evfra’s hand ghosted her stomach, and then returned to line his cock up with her entrance. He met her eye, baring gritted teeth. “I want to see you…pregnant. Swollen and waddling around like I’ve seen other human women who are with child.” 

Ryder shrugged, bobbing her head from side to side with a thoughtful frown. “I mean, I’m not going to stop you.” Again, another shrug. “If you want to  _ try. _ ”

There was the briefest second where Evfra’s pupils dilated and his chest  _ heaved. _ And then he was pressing into her, powerful and ungodly fast. Ryder yelped, digging her fingers tightly into his shoulder and burying her face against his chest. Evfra was pressing her back down against the bed with a strong, unrelenting pace that had her gasping and barely able to hold on, let alone meet his hips. 

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck. _ ” Ryder stuttered, closing her eyes as Evfra shoved her head to the side, pressing his mouth to her neck in a kiss that was more teeth then lips. “Fucking,  _ fuck. _ ” She wheezed as his rolled roughly against hers, burying his cock deep in her with every movement. With a single movement, both of her hands were gathered by the wrist and pinned above her, leaving her open and vulnerable beneath Evfra. 

“That smart mouth of yours is so easily silenced.” Evfra hissed before biting down on a previous unmarked patch of skin. “Come now, surely you have something to say.”

Ryder groaned in response, barely registering Evfra’s teasing. Her mind had flatlined—or had it been swept into a tornado, torn her rational thought and humour from her with a single gust or wind? She tried to respond, to say  _ something,  _ but all she could do was meet Evfra’s eyes and wrap a leg up and over Evfra’s back. 

The fire in Evfra’s eyes burned twice as hot, and he was kissing her within  _ seconds,  _ hungrily pressing his tongue past her slack lips. His free hand roughly grabbed at her breast, and then her side—and then slid down to once again rub at her clit, getting her to shriek and squeal. 

“I want the guard to come.” Evfra whispered against her cheek. “So they can see me, taking you like this. So they can appreciate the look on your face, the  _ sounds  _ you make. And know that they can never have you the way I can.” 

“Evfra,  _ fuck. _ ” 

“Do you like that idea?” He puffed out, nipping at her jaw. His hips slowed, still driving deep but giving her time to catch her breath. “I think I do.”

Ryder swallowed, shaking her head and trying to put some piece of logical thought together. “Your pride couldn’t handle it.” She hissed, feeling the bed jump beneath the two of them. Evfra’s cock was pressing up and into her, hitting every sensitive nerve it could as it slid inside of her. It was hard to focus, each thrust serving as kindling to the fire already blossoming in her stomach. 

A particularly hard thrust followed her words, getting her to hiccup and then groan, digging her nails into the palms of her hands. She let out a choked noise, pulling her other leg and around Evfra’s hip—her back slid against the bed, but not enough to jostle Evfra’s grip on her. 

“My pride isn’t even in this equation.” Evfra snarled, pinching Ryder’s clit and getting her to howl. 

“Don’t bring math into this.” Ryder whined, trying her best to keep her limbs from shaking. “Otherwise I’ll get drier than the Sea of Ataraxia.” 

Evfra barked out a laugh, finally letting her hands go. “I think I preferred you quiet.” 

“Better fuck me harder then.” Ryder teased. She groaned when her request was granted, pace picking back up and flattening her against the bed. Ryder, still not quite ready to give in, tightened around him and had his hips stuttering. When he caught her gaze, he bared his teeth once more, snapping his hips forward. The fingers that had been playing with her clit jumped to pin her hip to the bed, keeping her in place. 

The rough, rolling thrusts turned erratic, and Ryder let out a whining, plainative whimper as her hands were set free—only for Evfra’s hand to find her hair, yanking her head back and revealing the length of her throat. Evfra’s lips were on the sensitive flesh in seconds and Ryder shuddered, knowing Evfra was close and  _ god damn her  _ if she wasn’t too. Her body was begging for it, begging to be tossed over the edge and into deep, black nothingness—she arched toward Evfra, one hand scrambling to find purchase on the man above her while the other dug into his hip. 

A keen left Ryder’s throat, and then she was tipping and falling and  _ breaking,  _ body snapping like a broken rubber band and leaving her seeing stars in its wake. Evfra wasn’t far behind, unable to resist the spasming and squeezing of Ryder around him. A sharp spark of electricity travelled from Evfra to Ryder where they were joined, scorching her sensitive nerves with a quick burst of blissful, sweet pleasure, and getting her to cry out a final time. 

“Sara.” Evfra whispered, body shivering as he came down from his high. “ _ Sara,  _ speak to me.” 

“‘M good.” Ryder replied, trying to figure out how to speak again. “I’m very good.” She said, prying open her eyelids to smile up at him. “Hi.”

Evfra’s shoulders relaxed, and Ryder winced as he pulled himself free; cum dribbled after his spent cock. He grabbed a piece of the mussed, dislodged sheet to wipe between her thighs and clean a bit of the mess from her. 

“You’re filthy.” Evfra remarked, drawing a sticky hand up her thigh. The heat in his voice was recognisable from a mile away, and she gave him a cheeky smile.

“If you carry me to the shower, you can have all the sloppy seconds you want.” Ryder offered, lazily stretching her arms upward. Ryder took a moment to think—a grin spread across her face and she drew her bottom lip in her mouth. Slowly, she brought a single arm down, slipping it between her thighs to part her nether lips for Evfra. “What do you think? Do we have a deal?” 

A hungry, impatient growl left Evfra.

“ _ Deal. _ ” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello there, gorgeous! Welcome to the end of the fic!
> 
> Song(s) for this fic:  
> Wolves by Selena Gomez  
> Infinity by Jaymes Young
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
